Solo una vez mas
by kararely
Summary: el deseo por lograr o ser feliz por unas horas o minutos con tal de llevar un rewcuerdo para toda la vida


Torre de Tokio

-ya paso un año desde entonces –Anais

-si y ahora somos tres estudiantes de mundo Místico- Marina

Las tres RIEN

-MIREN-señalando al cielo Lucy

-que maravilloso

-si lograron crear un mundo pacifico sin un pilar

-quiero vivir la nueva historia de Céfiro

Esa noche en la habitación de Marina

-Desearía verle el día de hoy aunque fuera una sola vez es tanta la falta mas se que es un amor imposible ¡Oh Céfiro mundo de sueños te ruego concédeme un deseo el solo verlo Solo una vez! ...Soñar lo único que tengo de tu parte

Una luz cubre la habitación en penumbras un fuerte el brillo que sierra los ojos y cuando los abre en una habitación desconocida y en penumbras se enciende una luz frente a ella un joven de nomas de 20 años la observa sin saber y ella asustada de pronto

-¡Marina¡¿ que haces aquí?

-Quien eres tu?

-CLef... Como conseguiste volver?

-que te paso estas?... donde estoy?

-es mi cuarto Marina y creci

-ESTAS

-Como conseguiste volver?

-es EN LO UNICO QUE?...te AMO y siempre te ame no supe jamás como decírtelo recuerdas la ves que estuvimos solos en el Salón ahí lo supe te amo... desee con todo mi alma y le pedí a Céfiro y

-Yo no se que decir estas

-Cuando nos vimos por ultima vez recuerdas- el asiente-recuerdas que intente contarte y-el hace el intento de hablar mas ella-Cállate y solo responde Solo soy una niña de mundo místico o soy la mujer que tu amas?

-Marina...

-CLef

-Te ame desde la primera vez que te vi mas lo guarde ya que tú no eres de aquí

-Idiota tonto por que me dejaste ir

De un movimiento rápido Marina Flota hasta el quedando junto a el en la cama...La bese sin reservas un beso suave exigente cariñoso un sentimiento encontrado un deseo cumplido terminan de principio afín atreves de las sabanas tibias cual nubes cómplices de la entrega de ambos amantes que en la noche dan paso a su deseo un amor guardado y callado un amor que destruyo los muros de mundos de un mismo plano una dimensión uno solo momentos de consolidación

Pasan la horas un tiempo que no se hace cómplice de la entrega de los amantes un tiempo sin paciencia sale el sol

Despierta la ve desaparecer mientras ella duerme poco a poco se desvanece el con una lagrima y en silencio la despide con un beso

-(Marina perdóname mas aun no es momento en poco tiempo iré por ti ya que es el mismo deseo de ambos)

Abre los ojos lo mira sonríe

-Gracias te esperare aunque sea solo un sueño siempre te amare

Dos meses de ver su sueño cumplido las cosas no están bien, mis padres me han desconocido mandándome al extrajero de ser la hija de papa pase ha ser una mal hija, creí que fue solo un sueño mas hoy me doy cuanta que jamás fue así

CEFIRO

Han pasado 6 meses que Marina se presento en mis aposentos todos están abstraídos y como si algo presintieran a nadie le informe de lo sucedido, la única que lo sabe es Caldina ya que la vio desaparecer mas nada me ha dicho ni preguntado es extraño de tener al amor de la vida de un momento a otro aceptas entregas y se va como puedo estar de nuevo... habitación mudo testigo cómplice de nuestro amor,

-Marina que estará haciendo en estos momentos

TIERRA

Actualmente soy feliz por que tengo algo mio de ti espero que estemos juntos pronto CLef ya que sin ti me siento morir algo esta sucediendo...

A pesar de todos mis padres están a cargo mas se que no me perdonaran jamás lo único que ruego es que no me quiten a nuestro bebe CLef amor MIO

Céfiro de mis sueños te agradezco el que me hayas dejado verlo

Han pasado tres meses

Hoy me entere no estarás conmigo no se que hacer mas una cosa pido que no lo alejen de mi llore a mis padres suplique y rogué mas la disección en su mirada me lo dice todo no lo permitirán o CLef perdóname por la luz que viene sin haberlo pedido o mi estrella te ruego me perdones ya que sin ti no hubiera resistido mas o amor de mi oraciones

CEFIRO

Marina que sucede por que esta aflicción tan fuerte que te aprisiona desde nuestro encuentro puedo sentirte o amor de mi niña mi deseo una hermoso aura, agua de mi amor

-Que le aprisiona tu corazón para hacerme sentir este dolor cuan grande es tu sufrimiento mi amor

-CLef... CLef... CLef... CLef... cleffffffffffffff

-Ya no puedo mas no lo soporto se que esto es el fin mas me duele no verte mas ... las ambulancias se escuchan me levantan y siento esas nubes tus sabanas en nuestra noche el recuerdo me protege del dolor que sufro el llanto del mundo no me importa ya que sin ti todo es una maldita derrota...

-Estas en un lugar frio –

Guerrera DE MUNDO MISTICO

-SERES ERES TU?

-Si Marina por que pediste mi auxilio?

-jamás te llame amigo mio algo le pasa a Céfiro

-no niña de otro mundo

-Seres tengo frio y se que no puedo pedir nada?

-pide lo que quieras agua de Céfiro que la vida te debemos

-Deseo verlo?

-Al hechicero

-si solo te ruego será un momento

En la sala de urgencias se encuentra entrando una joven de cabellos azules como el cielo dando pase directo a quirófano esta Muriendo solo habla palabras sin sentido sus padres a llanto abierto

La ultima discusión fue la peor Marina se entero los planes de sus padres un gran dolor no permitirían mas faltas

-CLef TE AMO MAS QUE A MI VIDA

-Marina como lo? ...Amor has vuelto

-perdóname no lo podía permitir

-Te amo amor te amo Marina

-yo también -un beso sella este encuentro- ven vallamos

-sssssshhm solo pedí una vez mas perdóname de ti de mi el amor lo pudo todo cuida mi recuerdo que jamás te olvidare amor de mis sueños

-Marina te amo mi niña de mundo místico mi amor

-Gracias CLef lo pedí lo desee

-que marina que sucede por que no-la besa mientras ella se desvanece-no Marina perdóname

-Gracias Amor no olvides mi recuerdo nuestro lugar viejo cómplice de nuestro secreto-respira con dificultad-Gracias Céfiro Seres SOLO UNA VEZ MAS

Desaparece en su brazos como si jamás hubiese presentado lagrimas brotan de sus ojos una arrepentimiento por no haber luchado por el amor añorado una unos pasos se escuchan a la distancia la puerta del trono se abre de golpe

-CLef lo siento

-Lo se tuviste razón siempre anqué jamás meló dijiste

-me perdonara algún día

-no hay nada que perdonar ya que siempre te amo y lo entendió mas como te lo pidió no la olvides

-no lo hare

-escuchaste eso

_-CLef CLef GURUCLEFFFFFFFFF CLEF recuerdas_

-si es la voz de Marina

-esta aquí regreso

Tierra

Quirófano una maquina marca un sonido doloroso ha muerto la paciente bañada en sangre

-es una chica tiene que vivir

-no ya hicimos todo

-Doctor mire

Han abierto el vientre para extraer la criatura que viene una criatura pequeña de cabellos azul cielo más claros que los de su madre ojos celestes esta llorando tan fuerte como si supiera lo que esta pasando

-su llanto es muy fuerte es como si supiera la suerte que le tocara vivir-la toma en brazos y la envuelve en una manta deja de llorar y mirando seria a la enfermera que le atiende ojos azules como el ocena

_-No será así gracias Mizu no estará sola-_todos escuchan la voz asustados mientras la pequeña se desvanece de las manos de la enfermera para asombro de todos los presentes

-que esta sucediendo

_-Mizu no estará solo jamás_

-es una voz muy dulce-suspira- mas con dolor

-esto como el amor de una madre hace imposibles

-será

-no lo dudaría

-estemos seguros de que Mizu no estará sola ni tampoco esta muerta solo saber que vive

-es lo mejor

-que explicación daremos

- ninguna simplemente hay que reportar que la madre murió y la criatura

-pero como

-eran dos uno vivió y el otro murió miren

-extrayendo otro bebe sin vida

-pedirán

-no lo creo yaqué hay reporte de desnutrición y golpes

-familia

-de dinero

-no lo dudes pobre de la joven al menos no sufrirá mas

-Sabremos algún día que fue de la pequeña

-MIZU es su nombre

-posible solo el tiempo lo dirá

Céfiro

_-CLef GURU CLEFFF_

-esa voz de donde viene

_-CLef recuérdame Solo una vez más_

-es Marina

-de donde se escucha la voz

Salen corriendo siguiendo la voz hasta terminar frente a la habitación de el Gran hechicero de CEFIRO mudo testigo de un amor entran mientras una voz se va apagando

_-la promesa_

-Marina donde estas

En medio de la cama sobre las sabana blancas un bulto bañado en sangre en una toalla

_-Mizu... Mizu DEBES VOLVER ALGUN DIA Y DAR LA GRACIAS CLEF _

-Solo una vez más fue todo lo que pedí- se acerca a la cama destapa el bulto

-CLef que es?

-Mizu

-quien?

-Mi hija Caldina Mi hija

Han pasado 7 años una reunión en el cementerio varias personas que se acercan a una tumba

-cada año lo hacemos

-parecerá extraño y aunque parece imposible aun no lo creo

-e en muchas ocasiones me despierto creyendo que todo fue un sueño

-mas una vez al año nos reunimos frente a ella

-y nos damos cuenta que no fue un sueño fue real

-miren ya llegamos

Mientras de esta se aleja un joven quedándose una pequeña

-ese pelo

La pequeña se voltea con una gran sonrisa y una mirada muy expresiva

-Gracias a todos estoy bien y soy feliz

-Quien eres tu?

-Papá decía que tenia que agradecerles vine de visita y estoy en un lugar mejor y estoy viva soy feliz

- MIZU MIZUUUUU

-Esa soy mamá pidió que les agradeciera Ya... ya voy Papá ya voy-hace una reverencia -estoy en un mundo mejor- se retira corriendo y observan como un hombre de cabellos Lilas la toma de la mano los mira asiente y desaparece

-ES NOO

-SI ES ESTA BIEN

Se observan en silencio cómplice una respuesta obtenida después de una promesa no dicha una sala de quirófano un lugar fruto de un milagro no creíble más si asimilable… mientras ala distancia

-fueron ellos Mizu

-si papá ellos ayudaron a mamá

-Gracias Marina ...Solo una vez más ... siempre la cuidare y jamás te olvidara

-sucede algo Papá?

- anda MIZU nada solo vallamos a casa

-sisisi quiero jugar con Nicona- clef con una gota en la cabeza recordando -le jalare la cabeza le hare una danza

-si hija mía

SOLO UNA VEZ MÁS

Fue una idea ya que al final CLef y Marina se despiden y todos escuchan mas entre palabras se expresa un amor no declarado y de que ella muriera al final dejando una hija y la enviara hay

Acepto de todo ahora si quedo como quería


End file.
